


Crush

by some_where



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, One-Sided Liam Dunbar/Kira Yukimura, Set during season 4, You can't tell me that Liam didn't have a huge crush on Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_where/pseuds/some_where
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a huge crush on Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Liam noticing the gorgeous girl sitting on the bleachers at every lacrosse practice, he doesn’t know who she is but she’s always cheering for these McCall and Stilinski guys and that makes him even more competitive.

Liam having a huge crush the moment the same girl goes down the stairs staring at him. She trips and falls, but she is so cute and bubbly and she asks him out to a party. Him. A freshman ! He feels like the luckiest man in the world.

Liam being kind of heartbroken the day after his first full moon. Aside from being a werewolf and all the problems that go with it, he now knows that Kira was never interested in him. She’s older, stunning and awesome, and she is happily dating Scott - the lacrosse captain, alpha werewolf and nicest guy in town. He was stupid to think she could ever like him, a bratty kid with anger issues.

Liam thinking he got over his crush for Kira, but boy is he wrong.

He spends more and more time with the pack, and she’s always sweet, endearingly awkward, and ready to help. She always asks him how he’s doing and seeing her makes him forget all of his problems for a while. But his heart hurt a little everytime she turns to Scott, eyes filled with love and wonder - he wished she was looking at him like that. But he can’t even bring himself to be jealous of Scott because the guy is genuinely kind and compassionate, always caring for everyone and treating him like a brother. Liam looks up to Scott, and thinks that he’s perfect with Kira. He just wishes this stupid crush would go away.

Liam getting a little desperate when Kira joins the lacrosse team because really ? Now he can’t even escape her wonderful smiles and nervous ramblings during practice and games (he also gets quite flustered when she takes off her lacrosse jersey and pads, sporting only a thin black tank top and her cheeks reddened by the physical effort). She’s an amazing player though, fast and effective, and sometimes he watches in awe as she races on the field, her moves agile and clear-cut.

Liam getting more and more terrified because of the deadpool and various assassins, and he hates himself for being so weak. Scott and the others seem worried, sometimes a little scared, but they don’t seem to spend entire nights awake, unable to sleep without the light on by fear of monsters lurking in the dark. He wishes he could be more like Scott. Kira is brave and gentle as always, and seems to always handle the situation. However, when they are trapped on the hospital roof fighting berserkers, and with each passing second bringing Scott closer to death, Liam sees her hurt and desperate. He realizes that they may not be so different after all.

Liam being really, awfully worried when Scott and Kira are taken. He met them only a few weeks ago, but he feels so close to them already. Chained in the van on the way to Mexico, while fighting the urge to let the beast out to destroy everything, he sometimes thinks of Kira, wonders if she’s okay and hopes they don’t arrive too late.

Liam being so, so relieved when the sun rises and everyone is safe. Kira hugs him and thanks him and tells him how brave he is, and really he’s just so glad that she’s alive. Then she proceeds and kisses Scott, it’s slow but passionate and he has to advert his gaze. Oddly, it doesn’t really hurt anymore. He’s just glad to have her in his life, no matter what. He’s happy to have the privilege of knowing Kira Yukimura.

**Author's Note:**

> Liam crushing on Kira is just the cutest thing ever.
> 
> \--------------  
> I created this ao3 account to post the few drabbles and fics I already posted on Tumblr.  
> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://scottmccute.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
